In general, healthcare institutions have large volumes of medical records containing protected health information (PHI). Insurance companies, government agencies, educational institutions and other medical groups need access to these records to verify billing, check compliance, monitor quality and conduct research. Current methods of transmitting these records are inefficient, unsecure and cost-intensive. Many transmittal processes still rely on outmoded technologies such as email, postal mail and fax.